70 years later
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: Takes place 70 years after brotherhood. Henrian Saw runs into an aged Fullmetal and discovers his love for his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**70 years later (Edwin)**

Like every other capital, Central is a busy place. In this particular morning everything seems to be extra busy for a mechanic as she ran for the bus stop, '70 years ago, I never thought I'll see this kind of day again' Her grandmother would say. 70 years ago Central changed for the better, the than fuehrer Bradley was over thrown by the ex-Fuehrer Mustang with the legendry Elric brothers, the most memorable Xingis emperor-who changed Xing into its current prosperous state-and other of Mustang's subordinate.

The mechanic ran to the outskirts of central city only to miss the bus "Damn!" She cursed than fall on the bench dropping her tool box near her. Just then an aged man sat near her who seems to be having the same problem as she did "Wish I was young again." She heard the man swear in between breath. Henrian Saw snorted at that but the man caught it, just when she thought she was done for the man asked "A mechanic?" "Yes sir." The blond replied being, in the military had rubbed her off. "Thank karma!" The man exclaimed "How much do you charge for a broken down car?"?" "Depends on the condition of the car." Henrian replied then followed the man to his car "Good, good."

After a few minutes the blue eyed mechanic shut the engine compartment "All done sir." "You remind me of my wife." Henrian turn to the man in time to caught his greyish-gold eyes on the wrench in her hand "She was also a mechanic, and let me tell you I've never been so afraid of wrenches before she uses one." "Why?" Henrian found herself asking "That crazy automail geek bash my head with it every time I destroy her creation." The man shook his almost white hair in a braid like he was remembering something awful.

"Where is she sir?"

"In the old people retirement house. She had a few attacks and now suffers a few memory lose. Trust me, everyday she forgets me but never her automail."

Henrian look at the man again, was he serious? He sounded like he hated his wife "She already forgot you sir. Then why are you always going back to her?"

A frown came on the man's face as if she just asked the most obvious thing "It doesn't matter if she forgot me or not I still remember her and that's all that matters." Henrian stared speechless at the man as he got in his red Ford "How much was it again?" Henrian wrote on a paper and passed it on to him "Darn" The man cursed again "I forgot my wallet." After shuffling through his stuff the man passed her a silver object and the paper "Ask the secretary. Thanks again!" she watched as the car disappeared in a corner than she smiled a distant genuine smile "That's the kind of love I want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue **

Henrian was by far surprised when the secretary asked her how she managed to get access the legendary Fullmetal's bank account. That moment Henrian wanted to kick herself for not thinking sooner. 'Of course you dolt! What kind of other 88 years old man would be driving a vibrate red Ford with the alchemy sing on the front?' "Thank you." Quickly mumbling Henrian took the money and raced for her office. 'Wait a minute.' Hernia wanted to hit herself yet again 'How am I to return his watch?'

Next morning as Henrian sat for breakfast when her eyes fell on the headlines 'Fullmetal's final resting place...but the legend continues.' The picture showed a yellow house and the alchemist in Fuehrer Mustang most famous ball-the first foreign envoy-in the next picture. At least she now understood why most of the female-who got to see the young Fullmetal-went drooling. 'Of course the entire family will be there.' Flipping it open Henrian saw that the Xingish emperor will be there as well. "This is some funeral." Getting up Henrian called one of her work mates

"Yo! What's up Hen?"

"I'm skipping work today. Gotta go to Resembool."

"Don't tell me you're attending the funeral."

"I'll miss it Cornbull, anyway fill up for me and you're free of your paperwork for a week."

"Seriously?! Damn I love you Henrian! Pay my regards to the Alchemist of the people as well!"

Smiling Henrian quickly got dressed and booked the next train to Rsembool.

-7 hours later-

A very pissed mechanic got down from the train. It had been awful, not the train ride but the journey. First the train ran out of coal-"We've been shifting passengers since last evening"-, then with all the rail traffic-"It's the funeral of course there will be traffic". So, by 4pm Henrian trotted up the dirt road and reached the almost empty graveyard, going past all whispers and looks.

"Someone's late."

"The funeral's already over."

"What's she wearing at a funeral?"  
True , during her train ride the passenger next to her dumped her coffee on Henrian's business suite so she had to wear the only spare cloth she bought-her mechanic overall of coffee brown full cargo, white loose sleeveless shirt showing her midriff with a coffee brown throw over 'Why. Did. I. Even. BOTHER?!' Henrian continued her mental frustration then look around for any blond haired-golden eyes. Seeing none the mechanic approach the alchemist's grave, seriously you can't miss a gothic marbled gravestone among the normal ones. "Mr. Elric here's your watch!" Henrian slapped down the watch-but with care- in front of the grave "A friend of mine sends his regards." Henrian turned a sharp 90 degree and almost ran in to a guy 'Close call.' The girl sighed out then looked at the man with blond hair and gold eyes "What were you doing?" "Returning his watch." Henrian sighed "Nice grave by the way." "My grandma's or granddad's?" Blue eyes looked at the two identical graves 'so they died together.' "A nice ending..." Her eyes soften "You said something?" She almost forgot her companion "Uh...spectacular...the graves."

"How'd you have his watch?"

"I fixed his car last morning. He happened to forget his wallet and had me withdraw it from his account."

"Good thing you were there."

"Sorry , why?"

"He almost missed grandma by 2 hours. They were together most of their lives, they grew up together and even died together in their sleep."

"Sweet." Henrian smiled at that as the summer evening wind blew her flowing waist length hair.

"Brigadier General Theo Von Elric."

"Henrian Saw, mechanic at level 10."

A comfortable silence followed. Then Hernian turned to leave "Returning?" "Yeah." The girl said "You could stop for the night in the Rockbell house." She turned and stare at the general "I'll be going back to central tomorrow, you can accompany me then." "Thank you Brigadier sir." Hernia followed the man as he walked past her "Relax Henrian, we're outside the military." Henrian Saw smirked to herself "Sure Theo."


End file.
